Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.1 \times -25\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.1 = \dfrac{1}{10} $ $ -25\% = -\dfrac{25}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {10 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} } = -\dfrac{1}{40} $